Names
by snowgummi
Summary: AU Several moments of Riku and Sora's childhood, a compilation of moments in which their friendship has grown, starting from the beginning. Please R&R!
1. Isn't that a girl's name?

**A/N:** This is a little thing I wrote on how Riku and Sora first met. In this, Riku has transferred to a new elementary school. He is in first grade, while Sora is in kindergarten. They are in the same class because their school has mixed grades (i.e. K and 1st are together, 2nd and 3rd, 4th and 5th). Also, Riku has a brother. I didn't give any of the other characters names because they are not important to the story and I wanted to leave it up to the reader as to who the other characters are.

This is in Riku's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Original, eh?

* * *

It was cold, dull, and gray; a mirror image of my feelings. I was starting at a new school, and it was the first day of first grade; the day my life would change forever.

I was nervous, and afraid to leave my mom. What if no one liked me? What if I didn't make any friends? What if the giant strangers my mom called teachers gave me hugs equally as giant and squeezed the life out of me? The word school meant only one thing to me. Doom. Okay, I admit, I was actually excited about starting school. I had been jealous that my brother had homework and not me (because, of course, everything he did and had was _so_ amazing), and now I would finally have some of my own. I'll tell you now, I was never excited about homework ever again…

The bell rang, doing nothing to calm my nerves. All the other students and their parents piled into a small, friendly-looking room. Paper numbers lined the walls, and the alphabet was tacked up around the room. Not to mention the toys. There were costumes, miniature animals, board games, there was even a loft filled with stuffed animals. The sight of this promised lots of playtime. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all…

My aqua eyes shifted to the other kids. Like me, they were nervous. Some were hiding behind their fathers, others were tightly holding on to their mothers' hands. But one of them wasn't. A small, spiky-haired brunette boy sat all by himself, perched on a tiny tree stump. Yes, a tree stump. What it was doing there, I didn't know, but it was currently supporting a very lonely looking boy whose hair greatly reminded me of a porcupine.

Just then, the teacher called us together and instructed us to sit in a circle around the room. My mom, immediately obeying, joined the somewhat lumpy circle, and I comfortably placed myself in her lap, brushing my silver bangs out of my eyes as I did so. Once everyone was situated, we were told to go around the circle and say our names. When we got to porcupine boy, I listened intently. I wanted to know this boy's name.

"Sora…" the brunette practically whispered, staring at his overly-sized shoes.

_Sora?_ I thought, _Isn't that a _girl's_ name? _This, added to the unruly chocolate spikes and giant yellow shoes several sizes too big, put a single thought into my head. Sora was weird.

* * *

It was recess. My mom had left, and I was alone. Outside, there were lots of things to do. There kick-balls, a sandbox, scooters, monkey bars, slides, a tire swing…all of which were completely covered with kids. I desperately wanted to play with someone, but it wasn't like I could go up to someone and ask to join their game. Well, I could, but I wasn't going to. So I resulted in staring at the ground.

Suddenly, I heard a small, quiet voice speak, and I realized they were talking to me.

"Hi…What's your name?"

I looked up. It was porcupine boy. Why was he talking to me?

"Riku," I replied, a little uncertain. "What's yours?"

I already knew the answer. Who could forget a boy with a girl's name?

"Sora," he answered, more confidently. There was a pause, in which Sora stared at me with his giant, blue eyes. After several seconds, he seemed to remember that we were having a conversation, if it could be called one. He pursed his lips together, before slowly, hopefully asking, "Do you want to play with me?"

I couldn't believe it. Sora, the boy with the porcupine hair and the girl's name, asked me to play with him. I was so relieved. I had someone to play with, I wouldn't have to be alone. Maybe he wasn't as strange as I thought…

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically, nodding my head. The moment I said that one word, the biggest grin I had ever seen appeared on Sora's face. He grabbed my hand and ran off toward the slides, me in tow.

From that day on, Sora was my best friend. He was no longer weird. I admired him. In fact, I worshipped him, not that I'd ever tell him that. He had the courage to walk over to me and say hi, even though it was obvious he was even less outgoing than me.

Years later, when picking my brother up from a summer camp, I met one of his counselors. Her name was Sora. I bet you can guess exactly what I thought.

_Isn't that a _boy's_ name?_

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, my version of how Sora and Riku first met. It's a little weak there near the ending, but I wasn't sure how else to phrase that. Oh well… 

This is actually based on how I met my best friend on the first day of kindergarten…She has a name that is used for both boys and girls. When I first heard her name, I actually did think she was weird because her name was boyish sounding…heh heh. I'm ashamed of that…Now I think of her name as a girl's name (eight years will do that to you).

On that note, anyone care to comment? A review (good or bad) will make me very happy…


	2. SilverHaired Angel

**A/N:** Okay, so this is actually just the same thing as before, except in Sora's point of view (as EyesWideShut41 requested). So, yeah, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not mine. In other words, I don't own it.

* * *

The sky above me was the same color as the pavement below my feet: gray. The clouds overhead were clumped together to form one giant, colorless wad of cotton candy. Well, at least it looked like cotton candy to me…point is, it was overcast. Water began to fall from the sky. No, not from the endless _thing_ above me; from me, Sora. I was crying.

Today was the first day of kindergarten, and I was alone, walking down the cracked sidewalk with no one to accompany me but my shadow. My dad was currently in the mainland visiting my uncle, and my mom had to leave early for an important meeting at work, so I was forced to walk to school all by myself. But that wasn't why I was upset. I was used to being alone; it happened a lot now that my mom had a new job. What I was upset about was school. To put it simply, I was dreading it.

My older brother, Cloud, and his best friend, Leon, had told me horrible things about school. There was **no** naptime (you were forced to stay awake _all_ day), and instead of playing the whole time (which I did in preschool), you actually had to do _work_ and _learn_ stuff. Oh, and you were kept locked up for a whole _two hours_ longer than in preschool! It was torture! But the worst part, the part I was dreading the most, was the fact that this prison was run by _witches_ who made you write until your fingers fell off and scolded you for having fun!

With each step I took, my heart beat faster and faster, until it felt like it would burst from fright. _Stop crying, Sora_, I told myself. _You're a big boy now. You know big boys don't cry. Cloud and Leon are big boys, have you ever seen _them_ cry? No._

It suddenly dawned on me that I had been standing in front of the school for a good five minutes. I looked up at my prison as it towered above me. Then, the bell rang. I opened the front doors and ran down the hallway until I found my classroom. _This is it_, I thought. _No turning back now_. Wiping my eyes, I slowly opened the classroom door and stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Toys. Plastic teacups, animals (both stuffed and plastic), crayons, colored paper, board games, and a costume box. This is the sight that greeted me upon entering the class room. That and a whole bunch of people I didn't know. And, frankly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know them. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher (or at least, she looked like the teacher) as she stood up on a little platform and rang a little bell. The room was instantly silent.

"Hello, class," she said in an overly sweet tone. "Settle down, please. I'd like everyone to get into a circle on the floor now."

At her words, the room's occupants immediately began to sit on the floor. I looked around for a place to sit and spotted a small tree stump in the corner. It was as good a place to sit as any. After making myself comfortable, a looked around the room, observing my classmates.

As my cerulean eyes scanned the room, they landed on one of the strangest looking boys I'd ever seen. And I meant strange in a good way. There, across the room and sitting in his mother's lap (she almost looked like his throne), was a little boy with silver hair that framed his face perfectly. It reminded me of the moon. The picture was perfected with the two turquoise orbs that were his eyes. I decided then and there that he was an angel.

Suddenly, his eyes were on me, and I quickly shifted my gaze downward. Too scared the look up, my eyes remained at my feet, even when the teacher told us to go around and say our names. I was so preoccupied with the colors in the rug that I missed just about everyone else's name, including the angel boy.

Then, it was my turn. Keeping my head down, I quietly said my name.

"Sora…"

* * *

It was recess, and I was free from the classroom. Like the classroom, there were a lot of toys to play with. But I wasn't exactly keen on playing by myself, and I didn't know anyone.

I scanned the playground, and once again my eyes landed on the silver haired angel. He was alone, staring at his feet like I had earlier. I gathered up the courage to go and talk to him, After all, I still didn't even know his name.

I walked steadily toward him, and when I was right next to him, I spoke.

"Hi…What's your name?"

The angel looked up. He stared at me for a second, a little unsure, before answering. "Riku," he replied simply. He paused, and then spoke again. "What's yours?"

"Sora," I replied, confidence growing. His aqua eyes were fixed on me, and I stared back into them, lost. Suddenly, I realized that it was my turn to say something again, so, pursing my lips together, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want to play with me?" I asked hopefully.

Riku stared at me. My heart fell. _He doesn't want to…_Then, Riku spoke.

"Sure!" he cried, nodding his head enthusiastically. I grinned. And it wasn't your everyday grin, it was my trademark Sora grin.

I had a friend, and not just your normal friend, but a _best_ friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is. The same thing but in Sora's POV. I hope it was still good…

This was a little harder than the other one, as this wasn't based on my memories, so, as I said above, hopefully it's still good.

Anyways, please review! They make me oh so very happy…


End file.
